Gone But Not Forever
by aa-girl0713
Summary: What if a person close to you dies just before she wanted to say she's sorry? Will life give her a second chance?
1. Gemini

This fanfic is dedicated to a close friend who I befriended when I was little. This fanfic is based on an aspect in my life. So I expect, no flames/bashings. Since I'm a Spongecola fan, I used one of their songs, which is "Gemini", in the fanfic.

-0-

I saw you walking through the corridor, which is where I am standing at that moment.

_Come a little closer_

That's what I say in my mind. I want to talk to you once again.

I remember the time when you walk me back home; you would always be the one to lead the way. You'd always bring out your flashlight, waving it left to right.

_Flicker in flight_

But now, we just pass by each other.

_We'll have about an inch space_

We're both human beings. We're still studying in the same school. We both breathe in air.

_But I'm here; I can breathe in what you breathe out_

We're not the little kids we used to be. You're now popular. As for me, I can be that special nobody of yours. That's what I think of me in your life now. We now both look away from each other's eyes.

I had a feeling. I had it when you don't spend time with me anymore.

I just don't know why we don't do the things we used to do.

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_

I remember the time when you tripped. I extended my hand to help you get on your feet again. I even asked you if you were all right and if you were hurt.

_Let me know if my grip's too tight_

You would tell me I shouldn't be afraid to die. Until now, I am not afraid of dying. But instead, I'm afraid of you.

_Let me know if I can stay of all my life_

For the past week, I had this dream; the both of us were having fun again. I hope that dream was part of reality.

_Let me know if dreams do come true_

I've been thinking…were you also having this dream too? I hope so.

_Let me know if this one's yours too_

I have a hunch you did have that dream too.

_Coz' I see it…oh…_

You don't have to tell me…I could see it your eyes…

_And I feel it right here_

I don't know why you're sometimes alone. I see you're looking sad. I do feel that way too, at times only. Do you want me to accompany you?

_And I feel you right here_

One night, I was walking alone in the dark. I was heading home from school. It was a chilly night. The lampposts were lit at this time of night. I noticed that it was starting to rain.

_The vacuous night steps aside…_

(Hey. Do you remember I'm a Gemini? And you're an Aries?)

That same night, the rain was now pouring down on me. And the next thing I knew, the rain stopped hitting me!

I looked up. Someone was holding up an umbrella…and it was you!

…_to give meaning to Gemini's dreaming_

I looked up. The night's moon was in its crescent phase.

_The moon on its back_

I looked around. No one's there but the both of us.

The night sky had nothing but the moon and one star.

_And the seemingly veiled room's lit by the same star_

You walked me back home as you have done before.

We reached my house. Before I rang the doorbell, I asked if you were still my friend…

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_

_Let me know if my grip's too tight_

_Let me know if I can live all of my life_

_Let me know if dreams do come true_

_Let me know if this one's yours too_

Your reply was the smile I used to see (It suits you by the way; I like it). Your smile made me think that you're still my friend. I was wrong about you; you being selfish and unkind. You're still the girl I know.

_Coz' I feel it…oh…_

_And I feel it right here…_

We bought said goodnight to each other. I know we're still friends…

_And I feel you right here…_

No. This can't be.

But I know this is only a dream…

But this is a dream that is never meant to happen…

I know. But do you know why, Rae?

I guess not.

But then…I could be wrong.

Am I?


	2. Sorry

_In life nothings certain_

Rae gave out a sigh. She looked up at the sky, which color was going from sky blue to dark blue.

"Kana…" She said to herself, "Hmm…what's the matter with you?"

-0-

"Rae…" Kana said, as she was heading home, "Why does it have to be you to see me at a time like that?"

_You'll never know when it'll happen_

"Nevertheless, I still want to get our friendship back."

_Some burn out while some fade away_

_It doesn't matter we're heading that way_

-0-

Rae has always regretted the day she ditched Kana and played with her other and considered 'popular' friends.

She didn't seem to realize at first since her new friends drag her away every time she was given an opportunity to talk to Kana.

_Time gets you old and weary  
Like a lifeless ordinary  
Some burn out while some fade away_

-0-

"How many years has it been?" Kana asked herself as she stared outside by her bedroom window. "Hmm…heh. It's been eight years."

_I don't want you to go  
I want you to stay_

-0-

Rae decided to head back to her house since it started to rain.

_If I could turn back the time  
I'd spend it with you_

"Maybe I should call her up on her phone and tell it to her straight that I'm—" Rae shook her head, "No. Maybe, I'll just call her up and tell her that I called up the wrong number and I'll ask her on how's she has been and say 'it'. Yeah, that's good."

-0-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was very strange. I had a very strange dream. It seemed so real. It was about Rae Zun and myself. You know Rae already right? Sigh. Speaking of Rae, after waking up from the dream, I saw her staring at me. I was surprised. But I didn't show her that I was. Instead, I acted serious and didn't care that she was dare._

_Did I do the right thing? Which was to act as if I didn't care anymore? Maybe, I shouldn't have done that. Yeah. I shouldn't have._

_Kana_

Kring. Kring.

Kana quickly got her phone and answered, without even looking who the caller was on her phone's screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Yuri?"

"Huh? Sorry. You got the wrong number."

"Oh. It is? Then, you are…"

"This is Kana. Who is this?"

"Oh, it's you. This is Rae."

Kana froze. _Rae_, she thought.

_I want you to know  
Even though you're gone  
That I'm drowning in tears_

"Hello? Hello?" Rae said, breaking Kana's silence.

"WHAT?!?"

"How are you, Kana?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hey! I'm being nice here so don't be all cranky!"

Kana chuckled. Rae smiled.

"I'm fine." Kana replied, trying not to sound happy that she's talking to Rae.

"Oh okay…"

Silence.

_Okay, Rae, say it! Say it now_, Rae said to herself.

"Kana?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want you to know…"

"What?"

_I wish you were here_

"No. It would be better if I told you personally."

"Tell me now since you won't talk to me in school." Kana replied sternly, remembering the times when Rae and her friends made fun of her in school.

"Alright then…Kana, I…"

_And hear me say_

"You what?"

"I'm—"

_Believe me, I'm…_

Rae let out a gasp.

CRASH.

Kana could hear tires screeching on the rode. Then, the phone line was disconnected.

"Rae? Rae? Are you still there? Rae? RAE!!!"

No answer.

Kana rushed out of her house and started to look for Rae.

…_sorry._

-0-

Just a few blocks away from Kana's home, there was a car accident that occurred. And Kana hoped that Rae wasn't a part of it…

_Feels like everything's undone  
Peace of mind still I haven't found_

But to her dismay, Rae was a part of it. And she got the part of getting hit by a car.

"RAE!!!"

Rae's head was dripping with blood. Kana rushed to her side. A few minutes later, people rushed to the site. Luckily, there was a doctor among the crowd and headed to where Kana and Rae were.

_And time will heal those broken mends  
I know it will come, but when will it end_

"Rae…please…wake up." Kana said, "Rae?"

Of course, Rae didn't answer. Nor did she move. But she

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The doctor said, pushing away the crowd, "Give way please!"

Kana looked at the doctor.

"Sir, please…save my…friend." She said, crying.

The doctor nodded and soon called up an ambulance.

Not a minute late, the ambulance arrived. Rae was brought inside. Kana jumped into the vehicle, followed by the doctor and his accomplices.

Unfortunately, when the ambulance arrived…Rae had no more pulse.

She was dead.

Kana didn't want to believe. She couldn't be dead. No. It can't be happening.

"Rae…" Kana said, "Why did you have to die?"

_If I could turn back the time  
I'd spend it with you_

_I want you to know  
(Even though you're gone)  
That I'm drowning in tears_

_I wish you were here  
(And hear me say)  
Believe me, I'm sorry_

-0-

Note: The song I put in here is by Cueshe' which is "Sorry". I do not own it.


End file.
